


'Cuddly Lux' Is An Oxymoron

by Waysm



Category: Lies Told
Genre: M/M, nothos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cuddly' isn't an adjective Rove dares to use for describing Lux. Yet, at times, it fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cuddly Lux' Is An Oxymoron

Lean frame and wiry muscles belie Lux’s heft.

Rove breathes slow and firm, the back of his ribs pressing up against the weight of the half-breed, fighting against the comfort of being held secure by something strong, steady, and overwhelming. Despite years of survival training panic refrains from electrifying his nerves. Instead, he’s hazy, trapped between sleep and wakefulness, a fluid, fluctuating state he allows himself to enjoy.

To enjoy almost as much as the cheek rubbing between his shoulder blades.

Lux puffs moist breaths across his skin, mouth dragging in ghost kisses along his spine. Fangs are kept covered and growls are absent. The lack of dominating behavior is refreshing, seductive, and Rove drifts on the tingle of it.

Stilling, Lux slides back into dreams, his limbs going slack, his hands resting over Rove’s forearm and side. Rove remains quiet, lets his mind pull itself down to unconsciousness to the rhythm of Lux’s heart rate.

He doesn’t let his smile reach his lips.


End file.
